


A Genius Among Gods

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Feanor struggles with the trials of being more brilliant than is good for him. (Obviously not serious in nature.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Genius Among Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

There is a time and place for everything, no matter who you are. Though sometimes it was suspected to be otherwise, that included Fëanor as well: there was a time when even he wished to see the Valar.

"Atto, are we going to see the Valar today?" asked Fëanor, and though it sounded as if he was saying "thee", no one corrected the greatest linguistic master of Valinor (though, of course, he was not that quite yet, being still young).

Finwë blinked, but nodded. "Why yes, Fëanáro, we are. I did not know you cared so much."

Fëanor's eyes were alight, however, though with something other than mere excitement. "Oh yes, Atto, for I will show them what I have accomplished since our last meeting."

"I did not know that you accomplished anything," said Finwë, but immediately regretted it.

Fëanor looked a little hurt, but responded quickly: "Of course I have! Look, Atto!" And he showed Finwë a parchment covered in many figures. "I have discovered one of the secrets to the universe, and have invented formulas to measure it, and have even created a name for it. I call it 'quantum mechanics'. Does it not have a perfect sound?"

Finwë blinked again, a particularly bad habit with him, as he looked at the unintelligible parchment. It was not that Fëanor had bad handwriting, for indeed it was perfect as usual, but what was this that he had written? But whatever it was, Finwë could see that it was indeed something new and marvelous. "Very good, my son. This looks brilliant!"

Fëanor nodded, the words 'of course' hanging unsaid in the air about him. "And that is not all. I have learned that plants breed, as the Quendi do, and I have bred them to create wonderful new varieties." This time he held up a small basket of fruit.

Finwë dutifully tasted one, and one eyebrow rose as he blinked. "Is it a tomato?"

"Yes," said Fëanor proudly. "And it produces one large crop of uniform fruit that are entirely disease resistant. Think how useful that will be!"

"But Fëanáro," said Finwë with a frown, "there are no diseases in Aman."

Fëanor brushed this off. "If there ever are, it will be resistant to them."

Finwë nodded, and smiled at his young son. "Such excellent work, Fëanáro! The Valar will be pleased."

Fëanáro grinned, and then gathered up the parchment and basket and followed his father to the carriage.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Why Finwë, Fëanáro, so wonderful to see you!" cried Varda as the door opened to let Finwë and his son in, and the stars did little happy dances around her head as if to show her sincerity.

Finwë bowed and smiled. "Lady Varda."

"We love it so when the Quendi visit us," said Yavanna from across the room, where she was training bonsai on Varda's table.

"Well, this was intended to be merely a friendly visit," said Finwë, "but my son came on a different purpose. He has invented things."

"Ooh, how lovely," said Yavanna with a wide smile.

Fëanor stepped forward with the basket. "Look, Lady Yavanna! I have learned to breed plants to find new and better varieties!"

Yavanna smiled on the young elf as she tasted a tomato. "Why yes, Fëanáro, this is very good. But we do not need to breed fruit; we can just create a new variety."

Fëanor's face fell, and his brow came together as he remembered the great powers of the Valar. Yavanna looked rather apologetically at him, quite sorry for having crushed his ideas, but he did not see it. _But someday the Valar will not be there to create things_ , he thought, and that made him feel much better.

"What else did you discover, Fëanáro?" asked Varda from the other couch.

"Quantum mechanics!" said Fëanor, suddenly proud again, showing her his parchment.

"What does that mean?" asked Varda as she looked at it.

"It is a word I invented, but you shall see what it means," said Fëanor, his inner fire making his eyes warm and bright.

Varda looked from the parchment to Fëanor, and she smiled kindly. "I am surprised that you found this, Fëanáro. How long did it take you?"

"Months," said Fëanor. "But I never gave up."

Varda smiled again. "Ah, my little one, if you had but told us what you were looking for, we could have spared you the time. Illuvatar himself explained this to us in the beginning, but we did not share it with the Quendi because we did not think they needed it."

Fëanor's eyes darkened so that they seemed clouds of grey smoke, and he took back his parchment with almost a jerk.

"You have done marvelously well, Fëanáro," said Varda, sensing the young one's disappointment.

"Yes, you are a credit to your father," said Yavanna.

But Fëanor was already leaving the room, clutching his inventions close to his chest. Finwë, slightly embarrassed, bowed and hastened to join his son in the carriage.

"They despise us," said Fëanor darkly, as soon as the house was far behind them.

"No, they do not," said Finwë with a sigh. "But they are the Valar, Fëanáro, and you should not have thought to know more than they."

"That is just it!" said Fëanor intensely. "They think that they know everything, when only Illuvatar does! I will show them so, someday. I will find something that I can do that even they cannot do or understand."

"Of course you will," said Finwë smoothly, but his mind was elsewhere, and he did not catch the meaning of his son's words.

But Fëanor was no young one who made rash promises. No, he would keep his word, even if it got him killed.

Ah, but it was hard to be a genius among the gods!


End file.
